


Feinting Left

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/F, Fight Sex, Foe Yay, Frottage, Pack Training, Sexual Tension, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the millionth time, Allison cursed Scott in her head—if he wasn’t such a nice guy who wanted to make everyone feel included, she wouldn’t be training in hand-to-hand combat with Erica Reyes in the weight room on Monday night.  She’d much rather be making out with Erica in her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feinting Left

**Author's Note:**

> For the Round 24 prompt: _Teen Wolf, Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Wrestling/fighting, hate sex, Somehow, this is all Scott's fault._

Allison’s back hit the mat with a resounding _whump,_ the air whistling out around her.  Erica straddled her hips and looked down at her with the smarmiest cat-got-the-cream look Allison had ever seen.  “Remind me again how you got the best of me that one time?”

Allison wriggled her hips to push Erica off.  When they didn’t work, she shoved hard until Erica gave in and rolled away.  “Probably because I used poison.  And because I’m smarter than you.”

Erica snorted, kneeling next to Allison on the mat.  “You’re pretty soft for a hunter, Argent.  I’ve pinned you twice now and we haven’t even been in the gym for twenty minutes.”  She pulled her hair into a messy bun as Allison caught her breath. 

Allison knew that she was allowed to look after their first hook-up, she was allowed to appreciate the cords of lean muscle in Erica’s arms and the sheen of sweat on her collarbone.  But she wasn’t about to give Erica the satisfaction.  “If we were out on the firing range, I’d be kicking your ass.”

“I’d also be dead,” Erica quipped, standing up.  Her grey sweats were too big, a relic from her pre-werewolf days, and the cuffs grazed the tops of her pink sneakers.  But her tank top was the opposite—white, obscenely tight, and almost as short as her pink sports bra.  “Come on, let’s try again.”

For the millionth time, Allison cursed Scott in her head—if he wasn’t such a nice guy who wanted to make everyone feel included, she wouldn’t be training in hand-to-hand combat with Erica Reyes in the weight room on Monday night.  She’d much rather be making out with Erica in her bedroom.  But after three years in Scott’s pack, she knew when he was right about something.

“Now, this time, try to see if you can detect my moves before I make them,” Erica said, standing across from Allison on the mat.  She put her arms in front of her, hands balled into loose fists, looking strong and capable. 

“Easier said than done,” Allison said, and took a deep breath.  She wasn’t a bad fighter, not in the least—she’d taken down more than a few omegas who wandered onto the property, one a former alpha with alpha strength.  But after she was chased up a tree by a pack without her gun one time and almost got eaten alive the summer before senior year, both her father and Scott insisted she learn to fight without the safety of her weapons—at least enough to get away. 

Erica grinned, showing off the white glow of her predatory teeth.  “We’ve all got instincts.  Let’s see how in-tune you are with them.”

Allison rolled her shoulders and assumed an offensive stance, fists up and feet spread.  She didn’t have werewolf strength or senses, but she did have _sense_ —Erica was cocky, too sure of her abilities.  What she lacked in logic made up for in strength—but Allison was all logic.  She allowed her eyes to flicker to the Erica’s chest where it expanded with her deep breathing, sweat beading above her sports bra.  Her cheeks were flushed, strands of blonde hair tumbling out of her ponytail, and her eyes weren’t beta-colored but the pupils were blown.  Allison suppressed a smile.  She knew just where to strike.  She feinted left, making like she was going for the soft skin of Erica’s right hip, and Erica snarled and brought Allison straight down to the mat on her back again.  Their legs tangled together and Erica hands pressed Allison’s shoulders into the mat, holding her down, asking her to submit.

“You _suck_ at this,” she said, eyes glowing just enough to get Allison’s heart rate up.

“No,” Allison said, arching her back and smiling sweetly, “I use my _head_.” She twisted her shoulders out from beneath Erica’s hands and wove her arms around Erica’s neck, pulling her down for a hard, deep kiss.

Erica immediately softened, hips melting into Allison’s, her body overheated and firm.  Allison tangled her fingers in Erica’s ponytail as she bit down on Erica’s lower lip, gentle and sweet enough for Erica to groan into the kiss.  Erica was always the dominant player when they hooked up; Allison didn’t mind it when they were making out instead of on the mat.  She liked Erica’s fierceness, her strong will, the way she could get Allison wet just by looking at her with hooded eyes and a tiny peek of fangs.

But this time, Allison was the one in control.

“Damn,” Erica whispered, pulling away from the kiss with a soft _snick_.  Before she could say anything else, Allison squeezed her knees around Erica’s hips and rolled them over so she could straddle Erica.

“You can say that again,” Allison said, panting in exertion and arousal, grinning down at her conquest.  She pinned Erica’s arms to the mat, hands on her wrists, and felt a surge of arousal deep in her belly as Erica squirmed beneath her.  There was something undeniably erotic about the idea that Erica could get away from her at any time with a pulse of werewolf strength but she chose not to.

“Well,” Erica said, arching beneath Allison, pressing up into the spread of Allison’s legs, “are you going to do something about it?”

Allison shifted, pressing a knee between Erica’s legs, her hands still pinning Erica’s wrists to the mat.  The movement in turn gave Allison Erica’s leg to grind against, her knee right pressing right into her swollen clit, making her gasp.  The warm, salty scent of arousal and sweat drifted around them, suffocating and dense. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Erica said, dark and low, everything that Allison found hot about her.  “You can do better than that.”

“I know, so shut up and let me,” Allison snapped, setting her hips into a slow grind against Erica’s knee.  Her cunt clenched, wanting something _more_ , something inside of her—Erica’s fingers or tongue—but she knew they wouldn’t make it that long.  Allison focused on her own pleasure, allowing Erica to simple rut up against her leg, a tandem of thrusting and gasping that reminded Allison only one of them was fully human.

Erica clenched her fists and Allison released her arms.  Erica’s hand settled on her hips, firm and hot, aiding Allison’s slow, squirming movements.  “I love this about you,” Erica said through gritted teeth.  “It can never be easy.” One hand slid up beneath Allison’s loose black tank top to cup her breast, thumb grazing her nipple through her purple sports bra, and Allison groaned.

“Where’s the fun,” Allison panted, feeling her orgasm mount slowly, tingles rushing through her legs and spine, “in easy?”

“You tell me,” Erica said with a smirk, and flipped them over one last time, hands on Allison’s waist.  She bore down, knee pressed hot and hard against Allison’s vulva, and Allison arched into the pressure one last time and came, one leg wrapped around Erica’s hip. 

“Come here,” Allison said, breathless and tired.  She wasn’t about to let Erica get the last word, even after a numbing orgasm.  She wriggled out from under Erica and sat up cross-legged on the mat.  “Let me get you off.”

Erica laughed, head thrown back so her ponytail swayed behind her.  “God, I need to fight you more often, Argent.”  She slid into Allison’s lap, knees on either side of Allison’s waist.  “Are you going to play dirty and fuck me in here?  The school wrestling room?”

Allison shivered, her cunt already feeling sensitive again just at Erica’s words.  “You wouldn’t last that long.  Here, let me…” she squirmed her hand into Erica’s loose sweatpants and found the damp fabric of her underwear.  “This okay?”

“Hell yeah,” Erica said, eyes rolling back as she held firm to Allison’s shoulders and ground into her hand.  It was an awkward angle, Allison’s wrist pressing into Erica’s stomach, Erica not having enough room to rut as hard as she’d like, but it was new for them—face to face, languid, grinning.  It was _nice_.  “I’m already close.”

Allison worked her thumb into Erica’s clit, pressing her fingers against the thin, wet fabric over Erica’s cunt.  It wasn’t enough, but Allison knew how hot that ghost of pressure was, that promise of more.  She pressed hard with both thumb and fingers, and Erica swore above her and shuddered as her orgasm rippled through her body.  Her eyes glowed for a second, a growl rising in her throat.  Allison was learning to love that look.

They sat together for a minute, the damp air of the gym pressing tight around them, their skin tacky against each other’s.  Erica leaned against Allison, breath warm against her neck.  “Damn,” she whispered, shifting uncomfortably in her damp underwear.

“Yeah,” Allison agreed with a smile, playing idly with Erica’s hair.  “But I’m not sure that helped me with my combat skills.”

Erica pulled away to face Allison, eyes bright with mischief.  “I guess we’ll have to keep training, then.”  She stood up, limbs unfolding stiffly, and held out her hand to Allison.

“I guess so,” Allison responded, biting back a smile.  She accepted Erica’s hand.


End file.
